lil_bushfandomcom-20200213-history
Lil' Bush Band
Members '''Lil' George: '''Lead Singer, Guitar, Bass. '''Lil' Condi: '''Back Up Vocals, Guitar, Bass, Tambourine, Drums, Keyboard. '''Lil' Rummy: '''Back Up Vocals, Bass, Guitar, Drums. '''Lil' Cheney: '''Back Up Vocals, Drums, Xylophone, Guitar, Bass, Bag Pipes. Songs "Iraq and Roll" "King of Pranks" "The Decider" "Special Buddies" "Mexi-Can" "Fear" "Global Warming " "No Evolution Revolution" "For Those Who Have Iraqed (We Salute You)" "a Lot Like Scooby Doo!" "Hot Dogs" "St. Patrick's Day Parade Song" "Bad Case of the Alownies" "Best Surprise Mardi Gras Ever" Music Videos and Performances In "Camp" the band perfomes for the camp talent show, dressing up as "KISS". They use explosives obtained from the hairy campers in this performance. This performance featured Cheney on drums, George and Condi on guitar and Rummy on bass. In "Global Warming" they take over Lil' Al's benefit concert, sending Al and the Red Hot Chilli Peppers back in time. At first they are met with hostility but eventually win over the crowd. They dress as the Red Hot Chilli Peppers, with Condi on drums, Cheney on Bass, Rummy on guitar and George on vocals. In "Walter Reed" they perform outside the Walter Reed hospital, dressing as AC/DC. This was their most controversial performances as the press was present, and they accidently revealed the unhealthy state of the hospital. This performance featured Cheney on drums, George and Condi on guitar and Rummy on bass. In "St. Patrick's Day" they perform in the St. Patrick's day parade, although it was only a ploy to trap the Lil' Dems in Mexico. This performance featured Cheney on bagpipes, Condi on guitar, George on vocals and Rummy on drums. In "Katrina" they perform for surprise Mardi Gras and are met with hostiallaty as they were actually supposed to be cleaning up after the flood. This performance featured Cheny on drums, Rummy on guitar and George and Condi on vocals. The "Iraq and Roll" music video has the band dress as Guns n' Roses. The music video features Rummy on bass, Condi on guitar, Cheney on drums and George on vocals. "The Decider" has the kids dress as "the Sex Pistols" and features Rummy on bass, Condi on guitar, Cheney on drums and George on lead vocals. The "Special Buddies" video does not show any members playing an insterment, and is the only song to feature a non-member/temporary member, Lil' Tony. Tony and George both sing lead vocals, while Condi, Rummy and Cheney sing backup. They dress as "WHAM!". In "Mexi-Can" they do not dress as another band. Condi plays tamborine, Rummy on drums, George on guitar and Cheney on the xylophone. Their mexican employees take over half way through. In the "Fear" video they dress as "the Greatful Dead." Cheney plays drums, Rummy bass, George guitar and Condi vocals. "No Evolution Revolution" does not show them dressed as another band or playing inserments. This is the only one of their songs to integrate rap. The "For Those Who Have Iraqued" video is comprised of concert footage from the Walter Reed Hospital performance. Due to the nature of the hospital being revealed in the video, it was deemed the "darkest, sickest music video ever". In "A Lot Like Scooby Doo", the band dress as the scooby gang. Rummy plays percusion, Cheney bass, Condi guitar and George guitar. The "Hot Dogs" video was featured in Lil' Mikey Moore's recut "Frankferter 9/11" film and features Rummy on guitar, Cheney on drums, Condi on keyboard and George on lead vocals. The video also features evedince of the band torturing cafeteria staff. "Case of the Alownies" is the only song which features every band member singing equal vocals. This song has George on guitar, Condi on piano, Rummy on drums and Cheney on saxaphone. Images Tumblr mvv3yvqlW61sm0iiso1 500.jpg|Promotional photo of the band Category:Characters Category:Groups